


Amaryllis

by Mapachi



Category: Cravity, Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Starshipz - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jungmo was born into wealth, he always had everything he wanted so how did he end up coughing up flowers with a longing so strong in his heart? What is he going to do now?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ My second work for this ship and now its not a one shot! Its planned to be 2~3 chapters but I can't make any promises ^^; Thank you for clicking on it and I hope you enjoy it!

Koo Jungmo is an only child, member of one of the most powerful families in Seoul and the whole of Korea. He's the sole heir to one of the most profitable conglomerate, he was born with a golden spoon in his mouth, growing up anything he wished for he could get it with just reaching his fingers.

That's why the sight of him on his knees, bent over the toilet, eyes staring at the pink and white petals floating on the water as if he couldn't quite believe what he was looking at, his pink lips trembling and his wide eyes watering down as a sob makes it way up his throat, it must be a sight the people who envied him would rejoice in, a sight that would shame his family, a sight that he wouldn't be able to understand if someone had shown it to him as recently as one year ago.

How did he end up like that?

Minutes later he is back on his seat in class, his eyes unfocused staring at the whiteboard where his professor is pointing to something while an explanation rolls off his tongue with years of practice and repeat but he couldn't care less about it.

All he can think about are the petals he coughed up and flushed down the toilet, the tightness on his chest that kept getting stronger since a few months ago and now the reason behind them.

_ Hanahaki disease _ , an illness born from unrequited love that results in flowers growing inside your throat, the roots slowly making their way inside the lungs and then...death.

There are only two ways to cure this illness either the recipient of the unrequited love reciprocates or surgically removing the roots. The latter causes the loss of those emotions but there's always the risk of them coming back if one were to fall in love one-sidedly once again. There are even documented cases of people that after surgery fall for the same person.

Hanahaki disease is not as common as before, humans have proven to be evolving away such a peculiar gene but who would have guessed Ko Jungmo would still have it. He wonders who on his family tree was the one to pass down this gene to him and if they were aware of it.

Did his ever so prideful father found himself kneeling on a dirty bathroom floor, hands clutching the sides of the toilet as flowers forced their way out his mouth? Did he struggle to decide what to do next, knowing it was smart to get rid of his sickness but holding those emotions that caused it dear to him?

The idea of it makes Jungmo scoff. His father surely would have stood up, dusted his clothes and gone right up to a doctor to get the surgery that very day.

Should he get an appointment with his family's doctor? While a doctor should respect the privacy of their patients he's sure the doctor would notify Jungmo's family even against his wish so it wasn't a good idea to go to him.

Cupping his face with his left hand that is propped on the table, he absentmindedly draws the petals on the corner of the page he had been taking notes on, the petals he had coughed up and keep flashing across his mind.

Flower petals that are the tangible form of feelings he had been harboring for an upperclassman, the reason behind his nervous and sweaty hands whenever he had a conversation with him, the cause for how his heartbeat quickened, why his stomach felt funny as if butterflies were trying to escape from it.

Does he want the medical attention to get rid of the result of those sincere feelings and them along with it? To not longer look forward to seeing him next as he does now, to stop feeling like his heart is about to burst when he smiles at him, to not have those bright and _warm_ dreams about him that wake him up feeling like he's up on the clouds.

He glances down and finds _his_ name written in perfect cursive amongst the petals he had drawn, his heartbeat fluttering in reaction for a moment before he felt a tickle in the back of his throat, and he tried to take a steadying breath.

What is he going to do?

~

Class ends and he puts his things away into his black messenger bag. He walks faster than usual on his way out of the classroom and out of the building even when he still has left a couple of classes. His mind is elsewhere and he won't be able to pay attention to them anyway.

His goal is to get home and lock himself inside his room, to sit down and think more about his options, maybe even confess what is happening to one of his friends to seek their advice, Hyeongjun and Serim are the ones he believes would be more careful with their words. Jungmo can already hear Minhee bluntly telling him to just get the surgery or Hyunbin struggling to form a coherent sentence.

But his plans fall through when someone calls his name from behind him right before strong arms wrap around his middle and keep him in place.

The corner of his lips curls upwards before he turns to the side to find a face centimeters away from his own, his eyes locking with sparkly doe brown ones.

"Moguuu," The older male starts, drawling out his nickname, "You're free?" He asks, head tilting to the side and blinking his eyes in that way that makes it impossible for Jungmo to refuse him even if he wanted to, not that he ever had.

Before today.

He wants to say no, tell him a white lie, that he needs to go home right now and promise to make it up for him another day.

But he can't, even now as he feels that tickle inside, a tightness that must be the roots crawling down his throat, his heartbeat still races and the longing for the other male, the need to comply to his every whim, is too strong to ignore.

So he nods, his hands moving to place them on top of the ones on his sides and squeeze them.

"I'm always free for you _Wooseok_."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome and very appreciated!  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
